Why I told you to go after him
by Marshmallows rock
Summary: Why do you want me to go after him? Tommy asked.  Because you're lucky to have a dad, Rose replied. Based on the 27 May ep. Rose tells a story to the Doctor, and he gets a little more than he bargained for. Rated for two slight swearwords.


Why I told you to go after him

Another piece of fluff from me and, yes, you've guessed it, it's a one shot! And I own nothing except for my possessions. And no flames, pretty please with toffee on top.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Abridged Summary: " Why do you want me to go after him?" Tommy said.**_

" _**You're lucky to have a dad," Rose replied.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

" Why do you want me to go after him?" Tommy said.

" You're lucky to have a dad," Rose replied.

The Doctor looked at Eddie Connolly's retreating back, while eavesdropping at the

same time.

" Why am I lucky? Unlucky more like. You'd think he was Hitler if he wasn't British. His rules or there's hell to pay. Well, not anymore." Tommy said this last part with a note of triumph in his voice.

Rose sighed. She had never enjoyed telling this story.

" When I was a baby, 'bout five, six months, dead young, like, my dad was coming home from work one day, an' he crossed the road. This big black car flies outta nowhere, and slammed right into him." By this point she was crying. By this point the Doctor was listening hard.

Tommy gasped." What happened to him?"

Rose paused to rub her eyes, her smudged mascara gave her the look of a panda. " Flew 20 feet into the air. Taken to hospital. Dead on arrival. 29 years old."

" Oh." Tommy paused. "I'm sorry."

"S'alright. Was a long time ago."

" I'll go after him," Tommy said, and ran down the street. Rose turned round to face the Doctor.

" See I would have given anything for a dad. Even if it was somebody who was really mean, I'd still have wanted one to take the pressure off Mum or she wouldn't have-" Rose slapped her hand over her mouth, conscious she'd said far too much.

The problem with the Doctor was that he picked up everything you said so this time was no exception. Instantly he was on red alert and whipped round to face Rose.

" Rose, if your mum did anything to you, I want to know," he said grabbing her shoulders.

" No, it's nothing," she lied, knowing full well he would know she was lying.

" Rose," he said, knowing full well she was lying."

Well, it's just when I was about five,"

_1991_

_It was the fifth anniversary of Pete Tyler's death. Jackie was crying in the living room. Five year old Rose came running in, clutching a colouring book, and a 96 pack of Crayola crayons._

" _Mummy, mummy, can you do my colouring with me? You said after lunch-"_

"_I don't have time. Go away Rose."_

"_But you said-" Rose had been looking forward to this all day._

_Jackie stood up." When I say I don't have time I bloody well mean it! Now get the hell out of here! For your information, it was five years ago today that your dad died, and I miss him like nothing on Earth!"_

_Rose, having seen her mum, flirt with the cashier in the supermarket, asked" But why were you batting your eyes at the man in Safeway this morning?"_

_Jackie lost her temper with her daughter, and gave her a slap across the face so hard it sent her flying onto the floor, and Rose started to cry._

" _Don't you DARE talk to me like that! If you want, you can live on the street without your mum! If you don't want that, then get out of my sight!"_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"She did that to you?" the Doctor asked incredulously.

" She was upset, it was just that one time," Rose protested

" Rose, it doesn't matter what the circumstances are, you can't hit a child. Was it just once?"

" No, about three times, but-"

" I'm going to see her."

Rose gasped." Do you really want one of the famous Tyler slaps?"

He laughed, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and said," For you, I'll risk it."


End file.
